


Angelum Meum (Traducción)

by Enki_Kam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Breeding, Dark but not too Dark, Dean is a mama, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Mpreg, Shadow babies, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Traducción, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weirdly cute at times
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enki_Kam/pseuds/Enki_Kam
Summary: "Dean es forzado a procrear con el monstruo Castiel. Pero no es así de simple. "Porque nunca se tiene suficiente de Dean teniendo encuentros cercanos con monstruos, aquí les traigo la traducción de un fic genial de Miss_Lv. Léanlo con precaución, hay temas bastante turbios, no el gusto de la mayoría.





	Angelum Meum (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angelum Meum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670215) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



Cuando Dean investigó sobre esa cacería por primera vez, parecía algo de lo más simple: solo un montón de lugares fríos, luces parpadeantes, y una forma borrosa que se veía por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que debía esperar a que su papá regresara, pero había estado cazando a su lado desde que tenía dieciséis, y los fantasmas eran una de las cosas más habituales.

Tenía que haber alguna cosa en esa vieja casa que estuviese conectado con el espíritu, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era hallarla. Imaginaba que echar un vistazo dentro no haría daño, y si se ponía demasiado peligroso podía salir corriendo y esperar a que papá volviera. Así que mientras Sammy estaba en la escuela, él aprovecho para revisar el lugar.

La casa estaba vacía, abandonada y tapiada de arriba abajo, pero Dean encontró una ventana en el sótano por la cual meterse. El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, y crujía al menor toque mientras paseaba de habitación en habitación. En cualquier caso, el lector de campos electromagnéticos no estaba registrando nada. Dean reviso cada centímetro de la propiedad, desde el sótano mugriento hasta el ático lleno de arañas. Y nada de nada, cero.

Resoplando, dejo el lector sobre la encimera de la cocina, apoyándose contra ella. Tal vez solo eran habladurías locales, pero Dean había estado seguro de que ahí tenían algo. El mismo recorrió la propiedad, y juraría que había visto una sombra observándolo por entre las tablas que tapaban las ventanas. Tal vez solo eran niños o algún vagabundo buscando un lugar seco para dormir.

Un extraño crujido en las tablas del piso de arriba, justo encima suyo le hizo alzar la vista. Alcanzo a ver una diminuta voluta de polvo caer desde el techo y cuando se quedó quieto aguardando capto el sonido de otro débil crujido.

Había alguien en el piso de arriba.

Un fantasma no haría sonido alguno. No habría peso sobre el entarimado que lo hiciera ceder.

Mirando hacia arriba, se preguntó durante un segundo si debería largarse. Pero si volvía más tarde con su papá y todo lo que encontraban era solo evidencia de algunos vagabundos entrando ilegalmente a propiedad privada, moriría de la humillación. Seguramente era un alguien, quien sea, un niño que se había escabullido dentro mientras Dean no estaba prestando atención.

Alejándose de la encimera, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo cuando más suciedad cayó sobre su cabeza. Después de un momento retomo el paso, y por supuesto, más tierra le llovió encima.

Quien sea que se encontrara arriba, lo estaba siguiendo.

Si, claro.

Solo es un niño, pensó Dean, pero sus tripas estaban gritando todo lo contrario. Los movimientos estúpidos eran los que mataban a un buen cazador. Solo un paso en falso bastaba.

Miro fijamente el techo durante lo que dura un latido, y entonces hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo directo a la entrada trasera de la casa. Tuvo que virar bruscamente para ir por el pasillo a la puerta, y alcanzó a escuchar el golpeteo de algo bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la planta baja. La adrenalina bombeaba por su sistema mientas se preparaba para para embestir la puerta, con suerte su peso haría el resto para abrirla. Eso si lo que sea que lo estaba persiguiendo estaba restringido a la casa. Sí podía seguirlo fuera, Dean estaría jodido de todos modos.

No tuvo la oportunidad de averiguarlo porque nunca llegó a la puerta.

La cabeza le palpitaba cuando volvió en sí. Su conciencia regresaba poco a poco mientras hacia una mueca de dolor al rodar sobre su costado. Podía oler la humedad rancia del sótano y sentir la suciedad debajo suyo. Abrió de golpe los ojos y vio en lo alto la ventana del sótano, junto al techo.

Definitivamente estaba en el sótano.

Dean se acomodó sobre su espalda y busco el cuchillo que se había metido ceñido al cinto horas antes. No estaba, por supuesto, así que solo eran Dean y lo que demonios fuera que se encontraba en la casa.

—¿Hola?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo silencio, pero sabía que no estaba solo. Lucho contra las náuseas al incorporarse, mirando a su alrededor con atención. El sótano era un espacio amplio y libre, sin paredes o estructuras en el lugar. Solo una serie de tristes escaleras en una esquina y algunas ventanas con una buena capa de suciedad empañando el cristal. La luz era débil, las sombras espesas y oscuras, y en algún lugar entre ellas acechaba un monstruo.

—¿Nadie te dijo que es grosero mirar fijamente a alguien? —Murmuro Dean. Podía sentir los ojos de la criatura sobre él. Levantándose, trato de hacer cada movimiento de manera casual, pero por dentro estaba entrando en pánico. Estaba por su propia cuenta contra vete tú a saber qué. No tenía armas ni apoyo a quien llamar.  

—¿Entonces solo me voy? —Un cazador más sabio tal vez habría esperado y trazado un plan, pero así no es como trabajaba Dean. Pensar rápido era su fuerte, así que trastabillo hacia las escaleras, preparado para ello cuando algo choco contra él. Trago algo de tierra, pero rodo rápidamente echándole un vistazo a su monstruo.

No era como nada que hubiese visto antes.

Se encontraba frente a oscuridad pura en movimiento. La figura era una masa de sombras arremolinándose en ondulaciones lentas. A Dean le recordó a una maldita lampara de lava.

La cosa se enderezo en dos piernas, mirándolo, y entonces se dejó caer, echándose hacia atrás en cuatro. Las sombras de su cuerpo cambiaron haciéndolo lucir más como un animal. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la pared, desapareció en la oscuridad, haciéndose imposible de ver. Sin embargo, Dean podía escucharlo dando vueltas por la habitación, e intento seguirle la pista solo con el sonido.

—¿Supongo que es un no a la parte de irme?

El sonido de movimiento estaba a su derecha y luego de repente directamente a su izquierda. Dean se tragó una maldición mientras los ecos continuaban desplazándose por el lugar. Al principio pensó que era toda una horda de ellos, pero mientras escuchaba se dio cuenta que solo era uno. Se movía muy rápido, cruzando la habitación en segundos.

Dean no iba a ser capaz de atraparlo, pero al menos sabia como hacerse atrapar por él.

Estaba preparado cuando, al correr hacia las escaleras de nuevo, el monstruo le salto encima y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Dean terminó sobre su espalda en la tierra, con la criatura encima suyo sujetándolo firmemente contra el suelo. Trato de luchar, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, pero el monstruo era duro como una roca. Los nudillos le dolían de intentar golpearlo, y era claro que al monstruo no parecía afectarle.

Estaba compuesto por una densa masa de sombras a través de la cual no podía ver y se sentía frio. Su cuerpo cambiaba constantemente de forma, pero era vagamente parecido a un animal, como un tigre o algún otro depredador grande de cuatro patas. Sus manos eran mas como zarpas, pero se alteraron para parecer más humanas al inmovilizar a Dean.

La cosa lo mantuvo clavado en el lugar, sujeto de las muñecas, y Dean solo se laceraba al tirar de ellas. Era como pelear contra una pared o intentar zafarse de unas esposas especialmente frías.

—¡Déjame! —Gritó con rabia. El pánico creció cuando un segundo par de brazos surgió de los costados del monstruo y comenzó a tirar de sus muslos. Unos dedos fríos se deslizaron por el borde de sus pantalones, tirando para quitárselos.

—¡Diablos, no! —Gruño, pero no podía moverse, no podía alejarse y no había nadie que lo ayudara. La criatura lo desnudo de cintura para abajo, y luego le separo las piernas.

Dean gritaba y maldecía, intentando mantener la furia a pesar del miedo desesperante que se agitaba en su interior. El monstruo se mantuvo impasible, acomodándose entre sus muslos. Sobre su piel las sombras eran frías como la piedra.

Sintió el primer contacto contra su cuerpo, una puta viscosa presionándose, y trató de evitarlo. Tiro y forcejeo con todo su cuerpo, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse. Su cabeza golpeo contra el suelo duro y su visión se oscureció.

Casi estaba contento cuando se desmayó.

-

Al despertarse, lo primero en lo que Dean reparo era que estaba helado. Temblando, se incorporo en medio de la oscuridad. Sus ojos lograban distinguir débiles atisbos de luz, y de esa manera se arrastró hasta dar con los escalones de madera. Medio esperaba que tiraran de él hacía abajo de nuevo, pero logro llegar hasta el piso de arriba sin inconvenientes. La casa estaba oscura, y aun era de noche cuando salió tropezándose por la puerta trasera, apresurándose a poner toda la distancia posible entre él y aquel maldito lugar.

Durante todo el camino continúo mirando hacia atrás esperando ver al monstruo, pero la calle permaneció vacía.

El alquiler por la zona era una mierda, pero Dean se sintió aliviado cuando regreso al lugar en el que se estaban quedando. Las protecciones que le habían puesto al edificio llegaban hasta el mismo cielo, debería mantener a la criatura fuera. Eran después de las diez, pero solía estar fuera aún más tarde, Sammy ni siquiera parpadeo cuando Dean apareció dando traspiés por la puerta. Alcanzo a saludarlo vagamente antes de encerrarse en el baño. Cuando se deshizo de toda su ropa esperaba encontrar marcas. Había despertado vestido y nada le dolía, pero él sabía lo que había ocurrido. Se reviso en busca de moretones y sangre, pero no había nada. De alguna manera, eso lo hacía todavía peor. Se giro para examinarse mejor en el jodido espejo, pero no había ni rastro en su cuerpo. Apresurándose a la ducha, puso el agua casi hirviendo, pero aun así temblaba.

Dean no era de los que dudaban de las cosas.

Sabia exactamente lo que le había pasado, que tuviese marcas para probarlo era irrelevante. No, la verdadera pregunta aquí era que iba a hacer al respecto. Sucedió, estaba hecho y había terminado. La había jodido, y pago por ello al ir a una cacería sin investigar primero, sin tener apoyo. Pero por casualidad o pura suerte el monstruo no lo había matado. Lo había dejado ir, y sería estúpido desperdiciar eso. Se quedo mirándose en el espejo por un largo rato.

Sería estúpido desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Esa noche durmió a pesar de creer que no lograría pegar el ojo. Las luces de la calle iluminaban la estrecha habitación, pero estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para mantener las sombras espesas. Las vigilo un momento, pero nada se movió y eventualmente la fatiga le hizo caer dormido.  

-

Trabajaba en una tienda cada vez que lo necesitaban, y fue precisamente al día siguiente cuando le llamaron para ir. Estaba agradecido por ello, por tener trabajo con que distraerse. Al final del día había descargado cuatro camiones por su propia cuenta, además de organizar y guardar todo de manera cuidadosa. De regreso a casa compro un poco de comida china. Sammy estaba a la mesa, haciendo su tarea, y apenas le dirigió la palabra a Dean, pero había sido de aquella manera desde hacia un año mas o menos. Sammy nunca había sido un niño muy animado, pero cuando estaban solos solía estar bien. Parecía que la pubertad estaba golpeando duro al chico.

Después de un día de trabajo duro y una ducha, fue un alivio acostarse en su cama. Los hombros le dolían, pero se quedo dormido de todos modos. El recuerdo de una lucha inútil intento salir a la superficie, pero Dean no le permitió adueñarse de él. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

El monstruo se cernía sobre el en la cama, agazapado en su forma animal, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos inexpresivos. Podía sentirlo observándolo aun cuando no podía verlo.

Dean se despertó con una sacudida, y maldijo en silencio. Aun era de madrugada, así que se levantó a ver películas viejas hasta que Sammy se fue a la escuela. El resto del día lo paso fuera, admirando el pueblo, sin acercarse nunca a aquella calle ni a ningún lugar cercano a ella.

-

Como en cualquier mala cacería, las cosas perduraban. A veces las sombras lo hacían saltar y había pesadillas aquí y allá, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para sobrellevarlo, aceptándolo y progresando siempre que podía. Se concentro en trabajar para ganar algo de dinero y buscar chicas con quienes pasar el rato.

La culpa le carcomía por dentro, pero no dijo nada sobre el monstruo cuando su papá regreso. No era como si la criatura hubiese matado a alguien o algo así, solo se trataba de una sombra en la ventana de la que la gente chismeaba alrededor del pueblo. Empacaron y se fueron, con Dean haciéndose la promesa silenciosa de volver algún día y matar a esa cosa en el sótano.

Tuvo días buenos y malos, pero se las arregló para continuar como fuera, y después de unas pocas semanas lo sucedido parecía lejano y sin importancia. Sentía que había logrado controlarlo, así que, por supuesto, todo se fue a la mierda.

Comenzó con un dolor de estómago al despertar y una extraña presión que hacia que comer fuese doloroso. Había terminado vomitando en el retrete mientras Sammy se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—Deberías quedarte en casa.

—Nah, el tipo de la tienda estaba dudando con lo de contratarme, si no me presento va a despacharme de una patada.

—Solo es un día, Dean. Además, es probable que nos tengamos que mudar en un par de meses. —Había un regusto amargo en el tono de su voz que Dean ignoro a propósito. Se sentía demasiado enfermo y cansado como para tener que tratar con la mierda de Sam, al menos por ese día.

—Hasta que no nos vayamos, necesitamos comer. Así que voy a ir a trabajar durante ese par de meses. —Replico de manera sarcástica, agitando una mano en dirección de Sammy para suavizar las palabras. —Estoy bien. Puedo aguantar esto por un día.

Y lo hizo, pero apenas. Se sentía como si estuviese recuperándose de una puñalada, con el estomago constantemente adolorido. Un solo movimiento mal hecho hacia que doliese durante horas.

Una vez que termino su turno en la tienda de mecánica, manejo directo a casa y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Sammy preparó sándwiches para la cena y dejo una taza con agua junto a su cama sin una sola queja. Había un bote de basura que no estaba ahí en la mañana, y Dean se sintió agradecido mientras se hundía en el colchón y trataba de dormir a pesar de la infección que había cogido.

-

Estaba oscuro cuando el dolor lo despertó, dolía como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Hizo a un lado las sabanas para pasarse las manos por el estómago. Estaba tan plano como siempre, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron la piel, algo empujo contra ellos. Desde dentro suyo.

Tenía algo adentro de su cuerpo.

Esforzándose por vomitar en el bote, busco a tientas el cuchillo que escondía debajo de su almohada. La cosa en sus entrañas se movía y le hacía doblarse del dolor. Pero el horror era mayor que el dolor. Manoteo para agarrar el cuchillo y poder sacarse de un tajo lo que demonios fuera que tenía dentro.

Tomando el cuchillo y levantándose la camiseta, presiono el filo contra su abdomen, preparándose para apuñalarse a si mismo.

Algo lo interrumpió, empujándolo contra la cama. Dean estaba sufriendo tanto que ni siquiera grito cuando le devolvió la mirada al monstruo del sótano. La criatura lo sujeto con sus cuatro extremidades como de animal, atrapándolo sobre el colchón. La agonía en su estómago se sentía como una hoja desgarrándolo lentamente, y lucho por mantenerse consiente.

Cuando su piel se rasgó, se sitio casi como un alivio. Había tenido un estallido de mas dolor, pero la presión se había ido, y estaba agradecido por eso. Inhalo a bocanadas por un aire que lo abandono inmediatamente al mirar hacia abajo y ver una pequeña masa oscura ensangrentada, sentada sobre su abdomen. Era del tamaño de su puño y se removía todo el tiempo. Parecía casi humanoide, con extremidades agitándose suavemente.

Eso había salido de su estómago, se había abierto camino fuera de su cuerpo.

El monstruo también lo observaba, y Dean habría jurado por un segundo que estaba confundido. Sin previo aviso, se movió en un instante, recogiendo la pequeña cosa. La cabeza de Dean flotaba y de repente se había hecho de mañana.

Cayo de la cama, pateando y gritando mientas peleaba por salir de las cobijas para revisar su estómago. No había ninguna lesión, ni ninguna cosa amorfa tratando de salir o sangre que lo probara. Su piel estaba lisa e inmaculada.

—¿Dean?

Su padre se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio, y parecía alerta y preparado para lo que fuera. Parte de Dean quería llorar, decirle a su papá todo lo que había pasado y dejar que el lo solucionara. Pero ya no era un niño pequeño, podía encargarse de unas cuantas pesadillas.

—Lo siento, un mal sueño. Me asuste. —Explico débilmente, tambaleándose de vuelta al colchón, con los ojos de su padre fijos en él, evaluándolo.

—Sam dijo que estuviste enfermo, solo tómatelo con calma y mejórate. —Le aconsejo finalmente, y el asintió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

-

Dos días después John llevo a Sammy fuera, a alguna cosa de la escuela por la que su hermano demando y rogo hasta que John accedió en un raro momento de debilidad. Le había dicho a Dean que se lo tomara con calma, y el no tuvo ningún problema en seguir la orden. Aun estaba algo asustado por la pesadilla, y por eso paso el día viendo películas y mascando cereal.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecerse, prendió todas las luces.

Alrededor de las 10, el interruptor principal se apagó. Las habitaciones y la cocina seguían encendidas, pero la sala y los pasillos se sumergieron en la oscuridad y el silencio cuando la tele se apagó. Era una casa vieja, el interruptor se había muerto antes, pero eso no detuvo a Dean de lanzarse desde el sofá corriendo a por el arsenal de armas de su padre.

Algo lo hizo tambalear y lo derribo directo al suelo.

Rodaron hasta que el monstruo lo sujeto contra el suelo, con sus miembros de sombra firmes mientras tomaba el control.

—¡No! —Gruño, retorciéndose mientras permanecía contra el piso. —¡No, maldición, solo vete!

El monstruo no contesto, lo mantuvo en su sitio mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Lo tomo de nuevo ahí mismo, en el pasillo. Dean podía sentir el miembro deslizándose dentro de él, al monstruo embistiendo. Lo notaba extrañamente frio, pero no dolía.

Yacía flojo mientras la criatura se lo hacía con mucha menos violencia que la ultima vez. Las manos que lo inmovilizaban aflojaron el agarre y finalmente lo soltaron. El monstruo fue rápido, no tardo en sentir la fría humedad dentro suyo, estremeciéndose cuando se deslizo fuera de él.

La criatura bajo la mirada hacia Dean, de nuevo curioso y casi sorprendido. Era como si la sombra se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con extraño cuidado tomo los pantalones de Dean, deslizándolos por sus piernas de nuevo en su lugar. Una vez que el chico se incorporó sentado, el monstruo se alejó, desapareciendo en las sombras.

-

Al día siguiente, vio una pequeña sombra observándolo. Estaba debajo del sofá, y cuando volteo a verla, la cosa se esfumo en las sombras mas oscuras. Sin decir una palabra, Dean salió de la sala y no regresó en todo el día.

Volvieron a mudarse, y él ayudo a resguardar el nuevo lugar, asegurándose de que cada medida de seguridad que tuvieran estuviese en su sitio. Pero la pequeña sombra reapareció en la cocina. La ventana era pequeña, y la bombilla se había fundido por lo que las sombras eran densas. La cosita observo a Dean con inocente curiosidad, y él solo quería atraparla para retorcerle el pescuezo.

Sabía lo que era. Sabía que era la maldita criatura que había salido de su estómago.

Y que probablemente tenía otra igual en su interior.

Se sentía separado de sí mismo mientras permanecía de pie en la habitación con su cuchillo de caza en la mano. Solo tenía que hacerse un simple corte a través del abdomen, sacar la cosa de dentro y apuñalarla, y luego atrapar a la otra que estaba en la casa, y apuñalarla también. Miro hacia el cuchillo en su mano, se agitaba y Dean se dio cuenta de que era porque su propia mano temblaba incontrolablemente. Dejándolo caer, se sentó de golpe en la esquina de la cama.

La pequeña sombra estaba mirando, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Parecía un hámster sobrealimentado, una pequeña bola negra con manos y pies diminutos.

Dean la miro fijamente, sentado en la cama se quedó observándola mientras el sol se ocultaba y la oscuridad caía. El monstruo apareció, dando vueltas alrededor de Dean con curiosidad, como si esperara que hiciese algún movimiento.

—¿De esto se trata entonces? Solo vas a continuar regresando y haciéndolo, eso va… ¿Ocurrirá de nuevo? —Trago con nerviosismo, ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Un suave sonido le contesto. La pequeña sombra se alzaba hacia él, escalando para subir a la cama. Dean sintió la repugnancia atravesarlo mientras retrocedía lejos de la cosa. Ella retrocedía a su vez y se apresuro a meterse debajo del monstruo mas grande.

Temblando, Dean oculto la cara entre sus manos. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, ellos se habían ido.

-

Esta vez daría batalla, ahora sabía que lo tenía dentro.

Se metió de lleno en la lectura de libros sobre cacería buscando alguna referencia. Intento localizar alguna fuente. Bebió fragmentos de plata y pinto símbolos de destierro en su estómago. Una parte de el sabía que era en vano, que, si lograba deshacerse de lo que estaba en su interior, el monstruo simplemente lo volvería a hacer.

La desesperación empezó a consumirlo, y Dean termino acurrucado en la ducha mirando a la nada. Algo debajo del lavabo llamo su atención, y vio a la pequeña sombra moverse y removerse. De nuevo había tomado una forma vagamente animal, pero mayormente humanoide. La observo pasearse nerviosamente antes de dirigirse a donde terminaban las sombras.

Después de un momento, el diminuto ser dio un brinco y aterrizo en la sombra debajo del retrete. Desde ahí rodeo la base del baño y se puso lo mas cerca que pudo de Dean sin salir de las sombras, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Viéndolo perder el tiempo de esa forma le hizo pensar que era joven, incluso un bebe. Una parte de él quería alcanzarlo con la mano y atraparlo, ponerlo bajo la luz para ver si eso lo mataría. Pero solo se le quedo mirando.

—Bueno, pronto tendrás un hermano. —Murmuro finalmente y la cosita se agito, recordándole a un cachorrito entusiasta. Se removió y comenzó a ir y venir mientras Dean salía de la regadera y se secaba. Él se dejó caer en su cama, y un suave sonido le hizo mirar sobre el borde del colchón luego de un momento.

La pequeña sombra estaba tratando de subirse a la cama. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas, y no había sombras donde Dean estaba acostado. La observo esforzarse durante un momento, y luego encendió su lampara, haciéndola escabullirse de ahí.

Durmió de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la cosita era persistente, y Dean la veía constantemente cuando estaba a solas. Un pequeño borrón de oscuridad intentando alcanzarlo. Considero que tal vez había sido asignada a espiarlo, pero lo descarto rápidamente. La sombra era demasiado torpe e inútil como para servir de espía.

Un día se le ocurrió dejar colgada una cuerda, y observo a la cosita tratar de jalarla, escurriéndose por las sombras hasta el suelo.

Preparó la cena, y mientras comían oscureció. Él estaba muy consciente de la sombra mientras su papá hablaba sobre cacería y Sammy los ignoraba a ambos.

Se fue a la cama, y en cuanto se sentó en el viejo colchón, la bolita oscura se escabullo a su lado. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, echándose para atrás mientras alzaba el brazo para golpearlo con el dorso de la mano. La cosita se esfumo en un segundo, corriendo como un animal asustado. El corazón de Dean martilleaba mientras encendía la luz y regresaba a la cama.

No volvió a ver a la pequeña sombra otra vez.

Se mantuvo llevando la cuenta de los días, y en el día veintinueve se despertó con dolor de nuevo. Mirando al cuchillo en la encimera de la cocina, de nuevo considero la forma en que debía cortarse para sacárselo, donde lo haría. Pero no sabía, no tenía ni idea, y con un suspiro se la paso todo el día esperando. La noche cayo, y el dolor seguía igual. La presión creció hasta cierto punto, y cuando la piel se desgarro, observo todo con horrible fascinación. La nueva cosita se agito al salir de su abdomen, justo debajo de su ombligo. La bolita oscura de antes estaba ahí, a un lado del monstruo principal. Se paseaba excitada por la cama, pero nunca toco a Dean. Jamás se acercó lo suficiente mientras su hermano se abría camino fuera del cuerpo de Dean.

-

No volvió a ver a ninguna de las criaturas por seis noches. Entonces su padre salió a una cacería, y cuando se fue a la cama, estaba esperando que el monstruo se deslizara desde la negrura. No lo decepciono. Se observaron el uno al otro, Dean con los ojos fijos en las sombras, pero notando que le devolvían la mirada. Frunciendo el ceño, se dejo caer sobre su espalda, deshaciéndose de sus boxers.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacer esto? ¿Un año? ¿Diez? ¿Hasta que muera?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero el monstruo fue cuidadoso esta vez, gentil de un modo en que no lo había sido antes. Se meció con suavidad e intento acariciarlo con una mano. La sensación hizo a Dean sacudirse y menear la cabeza.

—No… —Fue como si suplicara, pero el monstruo no volvió a intentarlo.

-

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bobby, una semana después, Dean pasaba todo su tiempo investigando.

—Hay una camioneta ahí afuera que necesita un alternador nuevo, pensaba ponérselo yo mismo. —Soltó Bobby bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño hacia Dean, quien permanecía inclinado sobre un libro polvoriento.

—Estoy bien, tal vez mas tarde.

—Chico, tu nunca elijes un libro por encima de un auto, ¿Qué sucede? —Aunque fue dicho en un gruñido, se podía notar la preocupación en el tono. Considero ignorarlo, pero había pasado días buscando sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

—Yo… Hice una estupidez. —Admitió finalmente, y solo decirlo fue difícil, sentía que se pondría a temblar en cualquier momento. Las palabras parecían no querer salir, pero las forzó. —Creí haber encontrado un fantasma en uno de los pueblos en los que estuvimos, pero cuando fui a comprobarlo, no era un fantasma.

—Maldita sea chico. —Bobby maldijo un poco más, y Dean lo observo mientras se recomponía. —¿Estas bien?

No.

—Yo… Solo he estado algo nervioso desde entonces. Me fastidio. Tengo suerte de haber escapado. Solo quiero descubrir qué demonios era y estar preparado para la próxima.

Bobby lo miro con intensidad un buen rato antes de asentir con brusquedad. Cruzo la habitación, sacando algunos libros. —Dean, vas a describirme al monstruo y Sammy, es mejor que ayudes en lugar de solo quedarte ahí parado.

Giro la cabeza para ver a Sammy deslizarse desde una esquina, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Le echó un vistazo a Dean con unos ojos que no eran necesariamente amables, pero tampoco hoscos. —Debiste haberme dicho. Pude haberte ayudado. —El menor gruño por lo bajo, y su hermano solo asintió secamente.

—Supongo que John no tiene ni idea.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, mirando cansinamente la puerta principal. Su papá estaba fuera en una cacería peligrosa. Los había dejado con Bobby por protección y seguridad. Si algo venía a por ellos, Bobby los protegería, y si John desaparecía por algunos meses, ellos tendrían alimento y quien velara por ellos.

—Quería probar que podía hacerlo.

—Chico idiota, tu no tienes nada que probar, Has vivido hasta ahora, ¿No? Cualquiera con medio cerebro se daría cuenta que lo estas haciendo bien. —Le regaño Bobby, dejando caer una pila de libros enfrente de Dean. —Ahora, descríbelo.

—Es básicamente una sombra, cambiante, no sólida, parecía humano un segundo, y al siguiente era como un animal. Frio y rápido, realmente rápido. Fuerte. La plata y las cosas típicas no parecen afectarlo.

—Si no es sólido, y es una sombra, ¿Cómo puede ser fuerte? Los seres incorpóreos no pueden tocarte sin solidificarse en alguna medida. —Sammy frunció el ceño, y Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues lo hizo. Me sujeto contra el suelo como si yo no fuera nada, solo mirándome forcejear.

Bobby lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

Generalmente hubiera sido difícil para Dean mentirle, pero estaba listo con una respuesta.

—Era una casa vieja, mientras luchábamos una de las tablas de las ventanas se soltó, la luz del sol lo hizo huir y aproveche pasa salir de ahí.

Bobby lo miro durante varios segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno, sabemos que tiene una debilidad, la luz, necesitamos buscar monstruos a los que les afecte la luz.

-

Dean se encontraba acurrucado leyendo un libro de folclore popular la siguiente vez que el monstruo llego. Los dolores de estómago habían comenzado, y la verdad había estado en la punta de su lengua todo el día. Tal vez Bobby podría sacárselo, luego lo diseccionarían y averiguarían que cosa era. Podrían usar eso para matar al monstruo principal. Seria inteligente, la mejor oportunidad que tendrían, pero las palabras nunca dejaron su boca.

De alguna manera el solo pensar en cortar a alguno de ellos siempre le recordaba al primero que había tenido. La manera en que se había encogido cuando Dean casi lo había golpeado. Por razones en las que no quería indagar, el pensamiento lo perturbaba casi tanto como el escenario completo.

Cuando llegó el anochecer se fue a la cama, y mientras el dolor se intensificaba las sombras contra la pared cambiaron.

Era poderoso, pensó a través de dolor. Para estar en casa de Bobby, cuando esta se encontraba tan sólidamente protegida contra cualquiera clase de criatura, tenía que ser poderoso.

Los dos pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo, observándolo. El primero parecía más grande, al menos del doble del tamaño que su hermano. Nunca antes le había parecido de mayor tamaño a Dean, pero ahora era más que obvio. El más pequeño estaba ansioso, paseándose y hurgando entre las cosas. Tiro una pila de libros, y corrió a esconderse detrás de su hermano mayor. Verlos hizo que algo dentro de Dean se estremeciera.

Le recordaban demasiado a Sammy y a sí mismo.

El dolor y la presión llegaron a su punto álgido, así que Dean rodo sobre su espalda, intentando controlar su respiración.

Una vez que termino, un tercer niño sombra estaba sentado en su estómago. Parecía que el dolor se adormecía inmediatamente después de que salían de su cuerpo, y estaba agradecido por eso.

Permaneció tendido sobre la cama, mirando a la nueva criatura y por primera vez estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo. Del otro lado de la habitación, el monstruo principal se removió, pero permaneció en el mismo lugar, observando. Desde que Dean se acomodaba sobre su espalda y simplemente lo soporto todo, el monstruo se había limitado a ser un espectador en lugar de sujetarlo contra el colchón. Los otros dos estaban al pie de la cama, contemplando todo igual de ávidamente.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras tocaba al recién nacido. Estaba húmedo y tembloroso, cubierto de su sangre. Cuando sus yemas lo acariciaron, la sombra empujo de vuelta restregándose un poco contra él. El mas pequeño de los que estaban en el piso se adelantó de un salto, y de pronto también estaba en el estomago de Dean, buscando restregarse contra su mano. Eso lo paralizo y la habitación entera quedo en un silencio expectante. No había expresión en los rostros de las sombras, pero la tercera, el primogénito aun en el suelo, parecía tenso, como si esperara que Dean los hiriera en cualquier momento.

Y lo odio.

Odiaba que su descendencia monstruosa, las pequeñas cosas forzadas en él, le tuvieran miedo. Las lágrimas empañaron su visión mientras abría su otra mano, la que descansaba a su costado. Acariciando a los que estaban sobre su abdomen, le hizo señas al tercero para que se acercara. Ni siquiera sabía si le entendían, si tenían inteligencia, pero la cosita se movió, titubeante mientras se escabullía más cerca, justo fuera de su alcance. Después de un momento toco la punta de sus dedos brevemente.

Luego retrocedió hacia la oscuridad en el cuarto. Los otros dos permanecieron sobre su estómago, tranquilos y contentos cuando el cansancio sobrepaso a Dean. Trato de permanecer consiente, pero todo el proceso lo había dejado agotado, y empezaba a sentir los parpados pesados. 

Se sentía como en medio de un sueño, así que no supo si fue real o no, pero el monstruo se deslizo desde la pared y apareció sobre él, tocando con su nariz la de los pequeños, y luego lamio a Dean.

Las sombras se dividieron para mostrar una boca sorprendentemente rosada, con puntiagudos dientes blancos. Una larga y ondulante lengua lamio su estómago, y mientras limpiaba la sangre, también iba reparando la carne destrozada. Cuando termino, no quedaba nada más que piel impecable. Extendió unas manos largas como garras, y con una gentileza que Dean no le había visto antes, recogió a los pequeños. Estrechándolos contra su pecho, parecía humano mientras acunaba a sus hijos.

-

—Es un Daeva. —Declaro Sam la mañana siguiente. Dean parpadeo en dirección suya por encima del cereal.

—Es un demonio sombra. Pueden tener forma animal y son sombras vivientes con super fuerza.

Sam dejo el libro abierto sobre la mesa, y Dean se estiro para darle una ojeada a la información. Se ajustaba con su historia y a lo que sabía, pero de alguna forma no encajaba.

—¿Qué podría detener a un demonio?

—Hay sellos y hechizos, bolsas de embrujo. Poner sal en las puertas impediría que entren, las armas de hierro los pueden herir. —Replico Bobby.  

—Tienes esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Bobby le frunció el ceño, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de Dean, apretándolo. —Claro chico, ningún demonio entra aquí.

Entonces no era un demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí esta, mi primer fic traducido, o debería decir ¿El primer trozo?
> 
> Si les ha gustado, y no quieren esperar a mis viejos huesos a traducir lo demás, vayan a ver la versión original. La autora tiene varias historias bastante interesantes.
> 
> Y una disculpa si notaron la ausencia de algunos acentos, siempre se me pasan.


End file.
